The Wake
by saydeciam
Summary: After discovering that he is Michael, Dean faces new challenges - finding Sam, stopping Lilith and the Seals, and stopping the Apocalypse. Sequel to 'Our Paths will meet again.'


In the wake of the destruction, Dean stood there, broken by the revelation that Sam had been taken. It was an overload – he couldn't quite comprehend everything. He was Michael? Lucifer, Gabriel – all the angels were his siblings. Anna was dead – and he felt the pain twice-fold: Deans loss of Anna, someone he barely knew but who was affectionate and cheeky. Then he felt Michael's pain of losing a little sister, one who was always loyal to him. Sam was gone – his baby brother was taken.

"S-Sammy?" he roughly asked. "Sam?" he looked around, but Cas was right. Sam was gone. The clearing stood the same, the Sequoia trees were still just as tall, but Sam's disappearance was noticeable.

"Dean- Michael?" Cas asked as he stepped forward. He hesitantly placed a hand of Dean's face, which Dean promptly ripped away. Cas's face was awash with sadness and hurt. He opened his mouth to ask Dean a question, but Dean didn't want to hear any questions – not with the loss he was experiencing.

"DON'T!" he commanded. Cas's eyes grew wide, but he nonetheless backed away obediently. Dean looked at Anna's prone form, caressing her red tresses of hair. "Little sister" he whispered sadly. "Sam" he mourned. The battlefield – for that's what it was, was left chaotically. All the demons had been killed, except for Azazel who had taken Sam. John stood there, his face a mirror of what Dean's must've been – broken, inconsolable.

"Michael?" he asked, his face turning to a sneer. "Where's Dean?" he growled

"The important question, is where's Sammy?" John deflated at the question, looking lost once more. He looked around helplessly at the clearing, staring forlornly at the last place Sam had been.

"It would seem likely that Azazel has taken him to a safe location where he cannot be found. He is one step closer to releasing Lucifer" Cas told him sombrely, he eyes still watching Dean warily.

 _We need to get out of here Dean._

 _Why?_

 _Because you just left of a blast – an ancient, powerful blast which will alert the Angel's that you're back. If you want to keep your dad, and your family safe, we need to get away from here._

 _How?_

 _I will temporarily take control of you. Do you accept?_

 _Temporarily, yes._

Michael unfurled in Dean;s body, feeling at home. He stretched, standing tall and proud. "We need to leave here now Castiel and John Winchester." Michael informed them abruptly and formally. Both Castiel and John's faces twisted, John lifting his knife to attack Michael.

"Where is Dean?" he growled out.

"He's in our head. We're going somewhere safe now" he informed them rather bluntly.

"I'm not going-"John began to yell. Michael clicked his fingers and in an instant, they were in Robert Singer's in Sioux Falls, along with Dean's adoptive family – Michael and Lucy Smith, with their son Joey who were shocked at their instant apparition.

"-anywhere with you!" John continued to yell, abruptly stopping at the sight of the familiar abode.

"what the hell is going on?" Robert Singer appeared, a shotgun aimed at the inhabitants. He seemed intelligent enough, considering the speed with which he aimed the gun at Dean. "Who the hell are you? I know damn well you're not Dean" he growled. Michael felt appreciation at Robert Singer's intuition. He cocked his head to the side.

"How did you know I am not Dean Winchester? I am the Archangel Michael. I lost my grace and fell where I shortly born into this form. Sam has been taken by Azazel to help release lucifer. We are here because the Angels will shortly try to find me and are not above taking and torturing you for information. You are here because Dean cares for you very much."

"So you're controlling my son?" Lucy Smith adjusted speedily considering she had been transported across the country. "GET OUT OF HIM" she yelled, stomping forwards to him. She clutched onto the lapels of his shirt, gripping him close. "GET OUT OF MY SON" she commanded, her eyes piercing into his.

"I am unwelcome" he speculated.

"what gave that away genius?" Robert singer asked sarcastically.

"Where is Dean? Is he awake? How does this work between you – my vessel Jimmy Novak slumbers, unaware. Is this what you have done to Dean?" as Castiel asked the question, his face grew progressively more and more worried.

"we are one – one form, one body. Two mentalities – in time, we will begin to merge"

"Merge?" everyone asked in unison. "I want to speak to my son" Mike Smith commanded urgently. John Winchester glared at him but repeated the statement "Give me Dean."

"Very well" Michael responded.

 _Dean. Take over. Your family are rather…unaccommodating_

 _Our family. But sure_

"Hey everyone" Dean waved sheepishly. "I suppose you want some answers?"

"Dean" Cas expressed. In just one word Dean understood everything Cas was saying: he was worried about Dean, concerned about Michael, he didn't want to lose the new relationship he and Dean had just begun to explore.

"Okay. First of all, I'm Michael" he stated the obvious. "Wait wait!" he voiced before the hunters could get a word out – he saw his mom Lucy glare at him before reluctantly closing her mouth. "Everyone take a seat" he commanded. When the hunters had done as he asked, he continued.

"I will start at the beginning. Michael fell, and was reborn into me. His grace was at the National Park – it's where he hid it so it couldn't be found" he aimed it at his adoptive family who looked confused.

"So he fell, and his soul – I guess you could say – was born into me. Think of it like reincarnation. We were destined to be born like this – Sam and Dean Winchester. I never remembered my history, but recently he appeared. I begun to speak to him in my head, and I thought we were just communicating. I didn't know until today that he was part of me. Anna knew – she was the only one who knew where my grace was hidden and remained loyal. She even fell to Earth with me. Sam has been taken by Azazel, who used to be a former Angel. Azazel plans to release Lucifer, to do so the seals must be broken. There are very specific steps – the first, is to release Lilith. The second would be to break the seals. The third, and final, is Lucifer's release."

"Jesus kid. What can we do?" Bobby asked.

"We find Sam and kill Azazel before he succeeds."

"Then let's go" John commanded.

"No. There are things I must do – you need to stay here."

"Hell no am I staying here whilst my son has been kidnapped!"

"You don't have a choice. I need to go to Heaven and speak to my brothers – we need to stop the Apocalypse. If I resume control and command them, this should become easier."

"And do you trust the Angels?" Cas asked him.

"That's the question. All of you, stay here. If you leave now, Angel's and demons will find you. Cas, show them how to cover the house in Demon and Angel Sigils – then come and find me in Heaven." Cas nodded obediently.

Dean found himself outside of Bobby's house, standing beside the road as the Sun began to set. He was brought there involuntarily – Michael temporarily taking control of their body.

 _Mike, why are we just standing in the side of the road?_

 _Because we need to talk Dean_

 _Okay?_

 _The Angel's do not know that I was…'reincarnated' into your form. They believe that I am using your body as a Host_

 _So what does this mean?_

 _It means you will need to slumber when we arrive in Heaven. If they know that we are One, they may believe I have been tainted._

' _Tainted'? What the hell? I'm not a friggin demon!_

 _I know Dean, but not all my brothers are as…open to humans as Castiel is. So, for the duration of this visit, you will need to sleep._

 _Why can't I just stay inside here quietly? I don't like the idea of sleeping._

 _I promise Dean, it will not be for long. It will just be like a normal sleep._

…

 _Dean?_

 _Okay._

 _Thank you Dean, I will inform you of all that transpired in Heaven._

 _Yeah yeah, you better_

 _Now sleep Dean._

… _._

 _Dean?_

… _.._

 **MICHAEL P.O.V**

"It's strange" Michael mused to himself. "I have not commanded control of my body -in all it's power, alone- for a millennia. It is weird not to hear Dean's thoughts, or his wishes. Dean?" he asked cautiously. There was no response. "Dean slumbers" he shrugged. Michael had to go to Heaven to see his brothers, something he treated with happiness and caution. He did not know how they would react, but he wanted to be prepared. If some of the Angel's knew he and Dean were One, they would think he no longer wanted the Apocalypse and Lucifer to be released – which Michael did. There was a natural order to things, and Lucifer had to be released. It was the way things were.

Summoning his power, he arrived in heaven. It hadn't changed in the time he had been gone. Michael felt awash with peace at feeling the remnants of his father's grace – it was nothing like it was when he had originally created the World, but it was still better than anything he had felt. He felt the arrival of his siblings – "Raphael, Zachariah" he greeted warmly. He was not blind to the flaws of his brothers, but he missed each and every one of them in the time he had been gone.

"Raf" he whispered as he held Raphael close.

"Michael" he greeted, a tad cold. "You finally grace us with your presence"

"Well, things were getting a bit out of control" he winked. Raphael sneered.

"Human. You act human" he stated, as if it were an insult.

"well I have been down on earth for a long-time brother, I can't help but be affected"

"You are in your right Host" Zachariah interjected. "We can now proceed with the Apocalypse"

"Of course, the Apocalypse" he repeated. Michael had to act cautious in this conversation. Although these were his brothers, they were foreign to him – he did not know how they would react to him.

"And how are the plans for the Apocalypse?" he asked them.

"It is well. Samuel Winchester has been taken by Azazel. He is now residing in Cold Oak with the other special children. Soon, only one will remain- Sam Winchester- and then Lilith will be released" Raphael smirked. "And then, our fallen _Brother_ will be released, if only to finally be smote – like you _should have done_ " he commented pettily. Michael rolled his eyes internally; glad Dean was asleep for this.

"Good. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Just that you no longer command Heaven. With our Father gone, and the two eldest Archangels, I now control it" Raphael was quick to interject. "Your only job is to fight and finally defeat Lucifer" he commanded seriously.

"Yes, I know. I will see my brother again, and I will do as needed. I will not make the same mistake last time. Now, onto another issue – you must not harm the Winchester's, nor Dean Winchester's adoptive family." At the sight of the shocked faces of the Angels, he expanded. "if you do, Dean Winchester AND Sam Winchester will be harder to control. Let this path be the easiest path Brothers" he coerced them. He was pleased when the Angel's nodded in agreement at his reasoning.

"good" he replied. "Zachariah", the Angel's face widened, "leave us" he commanded. He felt a thrill of pleasure when the Angel's face dropped and he reluctantly disappeared.

"Come Brother" he asked Raphael, taking hold of him and transporting both of them to the Garden's of Heaven. There he saw Joshua, tending to the plants and flowers under his care.

"Oh how I missed this place" he smiled, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Heaven's gardens were unique to each individual, but Michael saw what he had always saw – a Rainforest. The Garden/Rainforest stretched as wide as he could possibly see, various hues of green everywhere he looked. There were pops of colour from flowers – Dandelions, Roses, Daffodils, Petunias, Lilies, Sunflowers, hundreds of flowers from his Father's creation. He heard the songs of the birds singing in the trees, the rush of water from somewhere he could not see, but could surely here.

"Have you been here since…?" he asked Raphael, who looked on the sight with the same wonder and awe as he did.

"I have not. Not since you disappeared Brother." Though his words and gaze were not malicious in any way, Michael still felt guilty.

"Do you still see the Rainforest?"

"Yes. I see the Sunflower which I helped father to create, the Rose you inspired. It has not changed, though we all have" Raphael sounded vaguely sad. Michael ached. As the eldest it was his duty to care for his brothers – he didn't succeed in that, did he? Lucifer was cast out – by him. Gabriel disappeared. Raphael turned cold. The Angel's begun to fight and squabble, some willingly fell to humanity, other's also disappeared from Heaven.

"I am sorry Brother" he apologised. Raphael's eyes widened. He seemed speechless.

"It was my duty to protect you all Raf. I failed in that – and I am sorry. The Angel's miss our father, want the Apocalypse to happen because they hope he'll come back. I miss Gabriel, I miss Anna, I miss all the Angel's who turned away from Heaven. I didn't protect any of us when Father left. And for that I am truly sorry. More than that, I am sorry that I left you with this burden – the only Archangel, the Healer, forced to rule and make hard decisions. I am sorry" he apologised once more.

"How would you like to me respond?" Raphael asked.

"I do not expect you to forgive me, just to understand that I will share your burden."

"There will not be a burden for much longer, will there? When the Apocalypse happens and you kill Lucifer, Father will return" Raphael said, half devotion, half uncertain. Michael wasn't sure if his father would return, but he wanted to reassure Raphael in any way he could.

"Yes, everything will soon be fine" he promised, holding Raphael on his shoulder. His brother faintly smiled at him. "I'm sure you have much work to get to" he added. "I will let you be." His younger brother nodded at him silently and disappeared.

Michael blew out a sigh of relief.

"He returns." He turned to see Joshua standing there, smiling at him.


End file.
